A Birthday Isn't Complete Without Chuck Bass
by Cimriel
Summary: He stood up from his leaning position and flashed her a smirk. “What do you think, Waldorf? You know your birthday would never be complete unless I made an appearance." A one-shot about what I wish had happened last night


**Ok, so I took a short break from writing Evening Star chapters just because I had this idea in my head and wanted to put something down...and it turned into this. It seems like a lot of people are like me and wished there had been at least one CB scene in last night's episode...but alas, there were none.**

**So here's what I like to pretend happened. Haha. This will probably prove to be a popular subject, but the idea of Chuck giving her a birthday gift like he did last year is just too appealing to ignore. So here's a oneshot that I just needed to do to make myself feel better.**

---

After years of trying on her mother's dresses, perfecting her refined vocabulary, and learning how to always sit with her back flawlessly straight… this was it. Blair Waldolf was a lady.

She had always wanted to put her years of adolescence and childhood behind her, and now, at last, she could. Eighteen years old. Eighteen years had passed and she was finally an adult. And, of course, in her mind that meant she was well on her way of becoming as elegant as Grace, poised as Katherine, and as charming as Audrey.

High school was practically behind her. It was time Constance's reigning Queen began to preside over a broader Kingdom, and she had her eye on the entire Upper East Side. Now that she was an adult, it wouldn't be long before she took her place ruling over New York's elite.

To her delight, her birthday had gone surprisingly well. She had thought Cyrus would ruin it all after their little dispute at her party. But just when she was starting to warm to the toad-man, her mother had announced he was going to move in. Ugh. If only her mother could kiss his little frog head and turn him into a Prince. One that preferably looked like Gregory Peck this time instead of Mickey Rooney.

In all actually, a week later Cyrus had indirectly caused Blair's actual day-of-birth anniversary to be rather fun (not that she'd ever admit to it) after suggesting that she and her mother take the day off, just the two of them. Eleanor had never shown such interest before, but once Cyrus suggested this plan…she decided it was the greatest in the world. Not only that, but the perpetually good mood she was in lately had kept her negative remarks to a minimum.

After telling Blair she needed a bit more blush so that she didn't look so washed out, Eleanor actually looked a little proud for a moment and said that she was looking rather slender lately. A compliment. Finally, Blair's mother had given her a compliment…something she thought she'd never hear. This was definitively a first, and an excellent way to begin her birthday.

Once they left, the mother and daughter pairing had gone to a spa where they received the full treatment, chatting happily as they were rubbed down and had their pores cleansed. Their next stop was a quick lunch, and then onto Eleanor's work place where Blair was fitted for three brand new dresses that were nothing short of gorgeous.

Eleanor then had her change into a beautiful backless royal blue evening gown before they went out for a fancy, expensive dinner and then onto the theatre were everyone was just so classy. Finally, the night had come to an end when the two of them drove home, and climbed out of their car arm in arm, and began to walk towards the doorway to their building.

Yet as the doorman rushed to hold the door open for them both, Blair spotted a familiar limo parked only a few feet away from their building. She instantly smiled. This is what she had been waiting for.

Though her party had been a success, and her bonding time with her mother had definitely been enjoyable, Blair was a selfish girl and she wanted more. Something that only a certain Chuck Bass could give, but she was afraid wouldn't because of their current predicament.

They had agreed not to be together, yet they could never truly go back to being just friends. So how do you catalog two people who loved one another and wanted to be together, but couldn't because they might screw things up if they rushed it? It was unclassifiable, not to mention irritating. Yet here he was, limo and all.

And he better have something pretty for her after he had played hooky to her party.

"Mom…" She said, as she eyed the limo. "You go ahead. I still have some business to take care of."

Her mother frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? At this hour? Don't you…" She followed Blair's gaze and watched as the familiar form of Chuck Bass climbed out of his limo and lean against it, smirking smugly.

Eleanor's eyes lit up. "Oh… I see. An admirer awaits you."

Blair glared. "It's not like that." She protested, but Eleanor was apparently unconvinced as she gave Blair a knowing look.

"I wasn't aware you and Charles Bass were an item. Weren't you always good friends?"

Blair rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about this with her mother. "We are neither. What we are is….well, it's… it's complicated."

Her mother gave her another knowing look which only served to frustrate her more. "You know, I've never considered myself an expert on love, but with Cyrus I find it's always best to just…"

Blair held up her hands. "Mom! I don't want to talk about Cyrus, or even think about him…much less hear about the warped things you do that have you both acting like teenagers in puppylove. And since I have kept my Danny DeVito comments to a minimal, you at least owe me that."

Eleanor smiled at her difficult daughter, but conceded. "Alright, fine. I hope you have a good time with your complicated nonfriend over there, but don't stay out too late. It's a school night."

Blair rolled her eyes at her mother's sad attempt at parenting, but it was missed since Eleanor quickly disappeared off into the building living Blair alone with the limo.

After taking a deep breath and reaching up to see if her sapphire colored headband was still perfectly in place, she crossed her arms and put on her best ice-queen face before whirling around.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" She asked as she walked towards him, lifting her brow challenging.

He stood up from his leaning position and flashed her a smirk. "What do you think, Waldorf? You know your birthday would never be complete unless I made an appearance."

She eyed him coldly. "An appearance would have been far more appreciated had it been at my party last week. But as I recall, you were a no show."

Chuck gave her a look. "I had other issues to attend to."

Blair rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't drop by, even for a moment…"

Chuck took a step forward and looked her straight in the eye. "You know I would have, but I was needed elsewhere." He paused, apparently contemplating something before he added quietly. "My family needed me elsewhere."

Blair felt all her former irritation dissolve in an instance when she saw the serious look in his eye. "Anything I should know?" She asked, her way of letting him know she was there if he wanted to talk about it but he shook his head.

"No. The issue has been addressed and handled." Blair nodded, understanding.

"Glad to hear it, but I still hope you didn't come here empty handed, Bass." She told him with a grin as she stepped over to his limo and leaned against it herself, allowing him a full view of her.

She knew she looked great judging by the looks she had received at the theatre, but the intense, admiring look in Chuck's eye paired with his small, proud smile made her feel more Grace Kelly-like than ever.

"You know better than anyone that I always come prepared." He retorted in that sexy, perv voice of his while he raked his eyes down her body. He then moved towards her, never taking his eyes off her as he brushed by her so close she couldn't breath for a moment until he reached down and grabbed hold of the car door handle.

Realizing she was in the way, she moved aside, and tried to command her heart to stop beating so loudly. Damn Chuck Bass for having this sort of effect on her when all he had done was barley touch her!

Her annoyance, though, was quickly forgotten the moment he pulled out a black velvet box, clearly meant for jewelry that had a small white bow neatly wrapped around it.

"Jewelry?" She inquired, trying not to smile. He smirked back before he shut the car door behind him.

"You know, there's no way you'll be as lucky as you were my last birthday. I only put one piece on hold this year, and my mother and her boyfriend already got me the choker I picked out."

She lifted her brows and gave him a haughty smile. "And I'm very selective about the jewelry I wear."

"You're selective about a lot of things, Waldorf." Chuck retorted smoothly. "And yet always seem to enjoy everything I've done for you…and too you in the past."

Blair glared at his obviously sexual comment while he smirked at her and then nodded towards the box in her hands. "Are you going to open it? I have a feeling you'll appreciate this year's efforts."

She eyed him for a second before she carefully took the pretty bow off the box, and opened it, only to see a beautiful bracelet there, shining against the darkness of the velvet.

Without even thinking, her mouth opened in wonder, as she took out the bracelet which was made of gold, adorned with elegant clusters of deep red rubies. It matched to perfection the ruby ring her dad had given her for her 12th birthday, which Blair always wore and would refuse to take off even if someone threatened to have her finger hacked.

She knew it was no coincidence the two happened to match.

"Chuck…" She breathed out as she finally turned to him, only to see him watching her with a warmth in his eyes and a small, but genuine smile on his lips.

"You like it?" He asked, reminding her for a brief moment of a child desperate for approval.

"Of course. As I'm sure you knew I would." She responded with a smile of her own. "Will you put it on?" She asked him as she extended her arm and the bracelet out for him to take.

Gently, he held her tiny wrist in his hands, electricity coursing through them both the moment they touched, before he clasped it on. Once he was done, he took her hand in his own and extended her arm out for her to see. "Perfect."

Blair's smile widened as she held her arm up so that she could watch the gold and rubies shimmer under the New York lights. "It really is beautiful." She told him, before she flashed him a playful look. "I must say, you did well, Bass. Very well." She teased, until she noticed he wasn't looking at her, but still at the bracelet.

"It was my mother's." He admitted refusing to meet her eye, as he gently took her wrist into his hands once again so that he could gently trace the bracelet with his thumbs. "My father recently gave me a few of her things that I never even knew existed. When I saw this bracelet, I instantly thought of you." He told her softly, as she felt herself melting.

Chuck never mentioned his mother, much less handed out her former possessions. Her stomach began to flutter wildly. It didn't matter that she wasn't with him now. She loved this man with everything she was, and knew without doubt they were meant to be together someday.

"I love it." She told him in a soft, serious voice as he finally lifted in eyes to meet her's. "Really, Chuck…I don't think I've ever been given a gift that I've loved more."

His dark, intense gaze burned into her's. Her breath caught once again as she realized how close they were to one another, and the fact that his hand was still wrapped firmly around her wrist. She knew he realized it too, judging by the look in his eyes.

It was painful being this close. It was so hard to be standing there with him, wearing his precious gift, all while knowing he wouldn't take her into his arms and she couldn't show her appreciation with a kiss. Chuck, too, seemed to be in pain as he swallowed and looked away, breaking the moment.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, his eyes flickering to her's once more as he brought her wrist up and pressed it intimately to his lips. Blair immediately felt as though she was in danger of melting against him, and had to cross her arms the moment he released her to keep from shaking.

"Thank you. Seriously." She said quietly, as he stepped away from her and opened the door to his limo. Before he got in, he turned and flashed her a wide smirk. "No need for such gratitude, Waldorf. I told you, a birthday just isn't complete without me."

Blair tried not to smile too brightly as she shook her head. "Good night Bass." She called out in a playfully irritated tone as she turned away and began to walk towards her building.

"Happy Birthday, Blair." He replied in a voice so gentle it immediately stopped her in her tracks. But of course, by the time she had whirled back around he was already in his limo and quickly speeding away.

She was so overcome with feeling that she didn't move even after it disappeared out of sight, and unconsciously began to run her fingers over the precious present that was now wrapped around her wrist.

The bracelet truly was beautiful, and utterly classic.. not to mention it was a perfect fit. She smiled to herself as she began to gently stroke the place Chuck's lips had touch when he had kissed her wrist, and realized there was another perk to growing older… aside from the obvious gift giving.

Each and everyday that passed brought her and Chuck closer and closer to their future… to a time where they could finally be together. By then, she was sure to have mastered Katherine's poise and Audrey's charm while Chuck was clearly doing some maturing of his own.

It was just a matter of time now before they'd be together for good, and soon after they'd conquer the Upper East Side and begin their rule as New York's finest power couple. Now that Blair was an adult, a full eighteen years old, that moment was likely not too far off into the distance.

That hope alone completed her birthday, and made it more of a success than anything else.

With yet another smile, Blair turned and began to walk towards her building, still holding out her wrist and admiring the way the rubies gleamed in the light as she did.

Oh yes. She thought happily to herself… this year's birthday had definitively been a success.

---

**Ok. Well that's at least done and finished. Haha, I swear I will return to writing ES chapters now...but thanks for reading this, and please review if you can!**


End file.
